Trapped in a dream
by dannyspudge
Summary: The Apocalypse is coming, Slade had bargined with Satan. One more shot at world domination, in exchange for his soul. But all is not Lost. God has not forsaken us. The Titans, will fight it at the source, trained by Prophets of the Lord. can they beat the
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in a Dream. By Dannyspudge **Updated 8/8.2005**

This Fiction is dedicated to the legend that was, is and forever shall be Hunter S. Thompson. 1937-2005. Show God what he's doing wrong.

A story of the Teen Titans, with God, angels, the devil and a few nutters thrown in for good measure.

To set things straight before you all get confused, Raven has nearly total control of her emotions thus CAN feel things like fear, love, hate and joy.

The titans are all 18 except Cyborg who is 20. Riley and Ozzy are both 28 Disclaimer: I Dannyspudge own nothing in this story with the exception of the following characters: Riley, Ozzy and the name of Patrick Hannagan.

If I owned the Teen Titans, then I wouldn't be working in a shitty pizza restaurant, serving piss heads after the pubs close. I would be in Tijuana Mexico, all messed up on pot, speed and acid, bedding my girlfriend and having glorious stoner sex.

Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but trash the story for no real reason and you will end up in the story, being killed, horrifically. Enjoy.

"_There are those to whom reality is but a distant dream, and dreams are reality. They wander the thin realm between dimensions called the Line. However once in a while one of them will stray from the path set before them, and into a reality that they don't belong to." _

The Prophet Abaddon, Chapter one, The Book of the Lost.

"There are those who argue that reality is just a concept, that each and every human being on the planet makes their own reality, their own past present and future. Most people don't buy into that, they like the idea that there is someone or at least some thing tending the light at the end of the tunnel.

I don't. The reason why is that I am one of the Lost. This takes some explaining so do bear with me. About 20 years ago, I was a human being like you, like your friends and family. However, I wasn't very careful about how I crossed the road and didn't see the heavy goods lorry until it was far, far too late. It splattered me like a watermelon dropped from an airborne 747. They didn't really need a casket to bury me, a sandwich bag would have been more fitting and a lot more space saving. Nevertheless, I digress, when I died I found myself in a beige coloured room occupied by three things, myself, the table I was on and a small balding monk called Brother Spalding. He explained to me several things, firstly that I was dead, secondly that everything that I was ever taught about the afterlife when I was alive was shite and thirdly that I would have to walk the line between dimensions until they all came to their appointed end, which incidentally was the end of time.

Then as he was leaving he gave me a warning that I only now understand, he said to me "you are going to be here for a long time boyo, and it will be very, very lonely. At times you might feel the mind of another person calling out to your own, but never ever follow it, or else you will be lost in that dimension till it ends".

I followed that advice for who knows how long. During the time I spent walking the lines, I often grew bored, thus I started to watch humanity, like some hidden spy. It was fascinating, like putting a slide of pond water under a microscope and suddenly seeing the life that went on but that you could never see. Suddenly all those ideas that were so normal and straightforward when you were alive, were absurd, stupid and sometimes very brutal. Others however were absorbing like theatre, films, comics and TV. Looking at these from a detached viewpoint I came to a realisation, every form of entertainment was its own little world, created and run by humans for other humans. They contained every thing that you would have thought people would want to escape from, fear, hatred, violence, cruelty; instead, it drew people in like a snare.

The comics were especially intriguing. The Words have a great power. Whilst some words can build person up to untold levels, other can rend a mans soul asunder and leave someone broken and scarred. The power of the written word can create something new, something so absorbing that it can seem real. Sometimes I felt that they were so real that they might have their own dimensions. I was right. One day I was sitting on one of the lines debating on the nature of existence when I felt a mind call out to me, forgetting the advice I was given by Brother Spalding, I sought it out and found the dimension that the call came from. But by some chance of fate or quirk of destiny, I tripped and fell from the line and into this dimension. And that's what happened, honest".

Beast Boy and Raven looked at one another then back at the dirty and slovenly clad man that they had caught trying to make a campfire in the lee of the Tower.

Raven was the first to speak "What have you taken and who did you get it off?"

"Look I am telling you the truth; check with the Irish government, my name when I was alive was Patrick, Patrick Hannagan. I was crushed by a heavy good vehicle on the 24 of June 2010".

Beast Boy looked sceptically at the hunched figure "Riiight. Strange thing about that is, its only 2005, so according to you, it's going to be another 5 years before you die. Look buddy it's not bad at the nut house, you get fed, clothed, housed and all the pretty coloured pills that you can swallow, what do you think of that huh?" He said in a soothing voice.

The dirty and hunched figure looked deep in thought for a few moments, then drew himself up to his full height and looking Beast Boy directly in the eye replied

"Piss off you patronising little leprechaun rat bastard, better than you have tried to section me, and they all failed, have you got nothing better to do than harass people who just want a decent fire and a nice bit of roasted squirrel? Go on piss off!"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, if it wasn't for the flesh and sinew that held it to his head then it would have hit the ground and his face flushed bright red. Behind him, Raven was desperately trying not to crack up with laughter. Once she had regained her composure somewhat she turned back round to face the vagrant and Beast Boy who, having gotten over his shock was now apocalyptic with rage. She calmed him down and told him to go back inside. When he had left, she turned from the vagrant and started to speak to him "I take it that you know who we are, because when you were taking to Beast Boy you took a few second to reply, as if you were weighing up your options. Am I right?"

She turned round and the vagrant was gone. He had been replaced by a tall, proud figure in an immaculate white suit.

"Well done Raven, I knew that you were the smart one out of you and Beast Boy. But just because you happen to be more intelligent doesn't mean that he doesn't have hidden depths." The figure looked at her stunned expression. "Like the suit? I don't usually wear it but sometimes it pays to make an impression."

"Ok, who or what the fuck are you!" she demanded powering up and preparing for trouble.

"Can't you tell? Dear oh dear, and here I was thinking that you possessed telepathy. Ok I'll give you a clue to my name, it's got three letters and it begins with the letter G."

Raven thought about it and started to giggle, "Good one, but you can't be… can you. NO you are not… are you? But you, you don't exist… do you?"

"You damm right bitch! Heheh nah I'm just messing. Except for the fact that I am God, the Alpha and Omega, creator and destroyer, the one, the only. What's more is that I am giving you and your friends a task, right now all the other members of your team are being given a talking to by my angels, except Beast Boy. I personally assigned the Metatron, my chief messenger to talk to him.

Raven balked somewhat at the prospect of Beast Boy talking to a heavenly being. "Why?" she asked, "I can ask why can't I?"

"That's why I gave sentient beings free will, because I want them to ask why. The reason is that… your green friend has some very personal issues with religion in general and me in particular. It's to do with his past, however I cannot tell you about it. If you really want to know then you have to ask him and if he really, really trusts you then he may tell you, but I can't promise anything" replied God.

God paused for a moment to let the enormity sink into the dark titans mind, and then continued, "As you know the criminal that you call Slade was killed some time ago, by a party unknown to you."

"But not to you I take it." Retorted Raven

"Of course, what kind of Supreme Being would I be if I didn't." replied God calmly "but I can't tell you because it would only make things messy, which I could do without. Anyway it matters not who killed him, because he isn't going to be dead for much longer, Slade made a pact with the devil, Slade gets to come back to the land of the living and in return he helps Lucifer attain dominance over earth. But the catch is that he only gets one chance, if he fails then its back to the eternal flames and a probably very pissed off devil, who will then roast him like a like a piggy on a barbeque. Dead simple."

Raven pondered this for a moment then asked, "What would happen if we fail?"

God looked thoughtful for a while then replied, "Well there are quite few things that will happen if you fail; an eternity of flames and horrific torment for humanity is only one of them. Anyway do you accept?"

Raven sighed resignedly "what choice do I have. I accept."

God beamed at her "Good, good. Don't worry you wont be alone, in a few days two prophets will be arriving here to assist you in this endeavour, however they may have habits that you and the members of your team disagree with, and they are both a tiny bit strange in the head, but they will be helpful nevertheless. Thank you Raven, times ahead may be rocky for you both emotionally and physically but remember this, you can rely on Beast Boy for anything, but just remember, he hasn't flushed all the skeletons out of the closet, adieu."

And with a grandiose and blinding flash of light, God vanished. Raven stood stunned for a short while and contemplated the last few words that the Almighty had spoken unto her " what did he mean by rely on Beast Boy?" she pondered aloud.

Shrugging off a few somewhat troubling thoughts the sighed and entered the tower. As she got to the common room, she ran straight into Robin, which sent them both flying.

After picking both himself and Raven up off the floor, Robin looked at her with relief in his eyes "Raven, thank Christ. You gotta come quickly; Beast Boy's having a head fit. When the angels left, he was just sitting there in silence for a while, and then he just stood up and started to shout abuse at the sky. Come on he's on the roof."

When they got to the roof, she saw Beast Boy standing at the roofs edge screaming at the sun.

"How dare you, how dare you ask anything of me after all the shit you put me through, you son of a whore, know what you can do, you can take your holy quest and shove it straight up your arsehole, you pompous fuckwit" the green titan ranted.

Inwardly Raven wondered what had happened in her green friends past to make have such a burning hatred towards God. Slowly walking towards the now incandescent Beast Boy she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back from the ledge.

However, he was not to be put off that easily, shrugging her off Beast Boy ran back to the ledge and continued his tirade against god. Eventually it took both Robin and Cyborg to drag him from the roof in into his room, where he sat seething with a barely contained anger, whilst Robin spoke with him at length about, swearing and its place in the tower.

Once Robin had left Raven decided to pay him a visit. She knocked on his door and said "Beast Boy, its me, Raven. Can I come in?" however no answer came through the door, so she decided to let herself in. she found Beast Boy sitting with his head in his hands. As she drew nearer she heard the shape shifter muttering to himself, at first it was just low level noise, but as she drew closer and closer to Beast Boy it started to become legible, and she realised that he was just muttering the same phrase over and over to himself "its my fault, they are all dead and its my fault".

"What is?" Raven asked

At the sound of her voice, Beast Boy jumped to his feet in surprise and alarm. As she looked at him, it was painfully obvious that he had been weeping, his eyes were puffy and red rimmed, and there were still tearstains down his face. He tried to cover up his sadness with the usual happy go lucky demeanour he wore like an overcoat.

"I'm fine Raven, what are you talking about?"

"You don't look fine Beast Boy; you look so upset, what's the matter?" Raven asked with concern lacing her voice

"Nothing, I'm fine Raven I'm fine can't you see that" he practically screamed at her. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I might as well try to get some sleep. Can you leave please?" he asked in a lower tone of voice.

Raven, still stunned at this burst of temper from her usually happy friend, allowed herself to be led out of the room and dumped in the corridor. She wandered back into the common in a daze, the event in Beast Boy's room replaying itself in her head, as if stuck on some kind of fiendish loop. Raven entered the common room and sat down to relax and have some tea, whilst wondering what could have mentally scarred her friend in such a manner.

Author Notes

This is the second time that I've up loaded the story. Only recently divided it into chapters. Before it was a big, smelly mess. Now its sleek and new. Enjoy the story. Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on a hillside not so far away, two figures struggled up the lonely hill. Upon reaching the top of the hill, the figures stopped and took in the view, "Tell you what man, that climb fucks you over properly but damm the view is good. Oz, OZZY, you listening to me?" the first figure turned round only to find that the hillside lacked his companion. The reason for this is that he had collapsed. "You lazy cunt, get up off the ground. If I can make it and not collapse so can you, we are meant to be messengers of the lord; we can't just lie down on the ground, dickhead."

From his recumbent position, the one called Ozzy opened one eye and looked at his friend in disgust "Piss off, Riley, I'll lie down all I fucking want to, you scum. Anyway I don't see you leaping up to continue the walk." He said in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

Realising that Ozzy wasn't going anywhere; Riley sat down next to his friend, and pulled out a cigarette case. Opening it up he selected one of the many pre-rolled reefers that he had made for the journey, and lit it with relish, took a couple of tokes and passed it to Ozzy. "Two toke pass, Oz two toke pass"

"I know, I know, I'm not retarded you know."

Let us as unseen watchers, take a few moments to study these two strange wanderers. The one called Ozzy is about six foot 4 and quite big. Not fat, but he had a heavy build, like the end product of shaving a bear. His short and curly blond hair is covered by a Metallica beanie and he is clad in baggy hooded top and baggy jeans, which are a bit the worse for wear. He has an air of stubborn belligerence about him, and an arrogant face. He had the sleeves rolled up, exposing a complex collection of tribal tattoos which covered his forearms and upper body. He is also wearing a set of black, German looking glasses

His companion, Riley is shorter by a couple of inches, and of a slighter build than Ozzy, but still quite a thickset man. His brown hair is coated in hair wax and grease, set into a fringe that just covers his right eyebrow. Although not as tattooed as his friend, the legend 'Carpe Diem' covers his right forearm in black gothic lettering, whilst a large collection of lighter burns etch out a patchwork of scars on the left. With his clothing of dark blue and somewhat worn jeans, plain black T-shirt and black zip up sweatshirt, Riley looks like some one who you wouldn't even look twice at in the street, unless you met his eye and then you would be taken in instantly by a set of beautiful baby blue eyes. Even with these, he seems to give off a kind of inner rage, like he was angry at the gods for not giving him a chance to run things better. Where as his compatriot is practically vibrating with suppressed anger, Ozzy seems to exude a kind of sleazy sexuality, like the only reason that nearby women still have clothes due to the existence of the police.

"Riley, what the fuck are we doing"

"At the moment? Sitting on top of a hill having a smoke."

"You are so stupid some times; I mean what are we doing this for, why are we in the middle of America trying to find a bunch of dicks in spandex?"

Riley paused in between tokes and thought about the question. Turning to Oz, he replied, "Well the way I see it, if that conversation with God was real and not just because of the acid, then we, my fine friend are on a mission to…to…um…shit, I can't remember. No wait I know now, God told us that some evil matey made a deal with the devil to take over the world, and we have to find the…. Crap, what are they called….the…the…the…Teen Titans, that's it. We have to find the Teen Titans and do something. Can't remember what though."

"Why?"

"Cos dickhead, the world will end if we don't, that includes the bit that you happen to be standing on. Come on lets go, I need a drink."

Riley clambered unsteadily to his feet and after helping Ozzy, up started the slow decent down the hill, towards the Titans tower.

Still ensconced in the quiet blackness of his room, Beast Boy lay on his bed, back to the door, reflecting on his fate and his past. He could still see the light from the burning houses of the village on that horrific day. Every night brought back the screams of pain and panic that he had unknowingly wrought upon his fellow man. He knew that he should have enlightened his team-mates as to the brutal nature of his past but, like anyone else; when the moment came, the words deserted him, like rats from a sinking ship. He had tried everything drugs, drink, he had even tried to lose the stains of his past with women, but nothing worked. Then when he was considering how to end his life, Raven had come along and offered him another way, join the Titans, save the world, it had to be worth some kind of karmic brownie points. It even worked for a while. But now with Slade out of the way and every other villain either six feet under or in jail, there was nothing to do but sit, staring at the walls and remembering sins past.

As they crossed the grassy tundra that led to the Titans home, Ozzy tapped Riley on the shoulder.

"Dude, that speed isn't working, pass me the acid."

"What do you mean it isn't working, you only did that line a minute ago?"

"Shut your mouth hole and give me the fucking acid."

"Fine then, there you go, ya grumpy bastard you"

Ozzy took the small bag of tabs from Riley's hand, extracted one and passed the bag back. "You got any water in that?" passing his friend a small bottle of water, Riley watched impassively as Ozzy necked the LSD and handed the water over. "How long have I got?"

"Well when I bought them Sketchy Dave said they take about half an hour.

"How long till we get to the tower"

"15 Minutes"

Deciding not to let his colleague have all the fun, Riley opened his black leather briefcase and extracted a couple of random pills from a large sandwich bag, and knocked them back with a swig of water. "Right, let's go boy." He said, striding boldly across the grass and knocking on the door of the tower.

The knock came as four of the titans were in the common room were debating on the recent turn of events with the appearance of the Lord and Beast Boy's breakdown. "It seems that friend Beast Boy, has a troubled past. He may be on the verge of a breakdown." Mused Star, over a cup of coffee.

Robin seemed deep in thought for a while, then like some famous oracle who speaks but once a century, he slowly said, "Maybe, in light of this, thing… maybe we should get Beast Boy some professional help, you know like a psychiatrist, or a shrink or something."

"What? You serious, man? That's going a bit far isn't it? I mean he may have gone a bit crazy but we all have our moments of madness don't we? He's not insane is he?" spluttered Cyborg incredulously.

"I don't know. I think that it might be best if we got Beast Boy some help… professional help." Said Robin hesitantly.

Then the knock at the door came. "I'll get it shall I?" asked Raven rhetorically when none of the other volunteered to answer it.

"Dude I think that the acid is kicking in. either that or that robot rabbi is real. OH SHIT, THEY ARE COMING FOR US" Ozzy started to babble

"Look what are you talking about man. Ignore that shit, its all in your head. Come on man calm the fuck down! They are gonna answer the door in a sec. what the fuck are they going to think if they see you on the ground screaming about robots coming to kill you? Get up you fuckwit!

The scene of pandemonium that greeted Raven when she opened the front door is difficult to describe in writing. She looked at Riley, who had pinned Ozzy to the ground and was screaming at him to calm down, and then at Ozzy who was wild eyed and shrieking about robots attempting to kill him. Before she could speak Riley had jumped to his feet and was attempting to explain the scene.

"Hi, you must be Raven, heard a lot about you and the other titans, only good things mind you. Anyway about my friend, he's in the middle of having a psychotic fit. War wound you see, not his fault" stuttered Riley nervously

"We are the prophets that might have been mentioned to you in a conversation with a major deity, in the near past maybe? He questioned, altering his tone to sound somewhat more certain.

After he had spoken, Raven took a second to digest the information, then slammed the door shut and went to tell the others.

"They say that they are what?" exclaimed Robin stunned with incredulity

"They say that they are the prophets that god told us about, he even mentioned the conversation. How else could he have known about that?"

While outside

" There, you happy now? Look what you did, you imbecile, what the shit is wrong with you. They answer the door and all that they can see is you writhing around on the goddamm floor screaming about killer robots. Your lucky that I'm here to sort these things out."

"No, get away from me, leave me alone. Its not my fault." Muttered Ozzy.

" You are gonna get such a kicking, ya little bastard, you have personally fucked the future of the world through having a fit and freaking out the saviours of the world. Dickhead." Scowled Riley, looking at his counterpart with distain.

" Alright I'm sorry. Look lets go and explain things to them. They seem like understanding people, I'm sure that we will be able to sort things out." Said Ozzy in an attempt to pacify his irate companion.

"No Oz, we can't just explain things to them, remember what God said, we cannot tell them about us, about what we do for God, else we return to… that place." Uttered Riley despairingly.

Then salvation dawned on the two drug addled messengers. Raven opened the door again, backed by the other three titans.

"Right, I want to know all about why the pair of you are here, come on explain!" stated Robin in anger, striding up to Riley and jabbing him in the chest with his index finger a few times.

"Well, can we come in?" asked Ozzy

"If you agree to be handcuffed, then yes, yes you can. "Replied Cyborg.

A few moments later, inside the common room of the tower, bound about the wrists, Riley and Ozzy sat, informing the titans as to their mission.

"I'm going to have to be honest with you, we don't know exactly what Slade plans to do. We are here for other reasons, to help all of you to mature and gain experience in your role before the showdown. The location of the final battle is fairly nearby." Explained Ozzy "what I do know is that you are all the first set of guardians, that god personally ordained to protect the world and to keep the portal safe from demonic corruption."

"Hang on just a sec, what do you mean the portal, and what do you mean by the first guardians" questioned Cyborg. "I mean I've never heard of this portal and you claim that we are the original guardians of this portal thingy? What's the deal here?" he exclaimed

"As usual Ozzy has neglected to tell you certain things, the reincarnation system is but one of them." Stated Riley in bored tone "when god created the human race there were only 50,000 of them that were made by god, the rest were made by hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing. However this meant that those fifty thousand had special qualities and powers, where as the naturally bred humans didn't. So when those 50,000 died, their souls were put into other people. Sort of like a timeshare condo, but with a sad lack of money. Anyway, these people are all over the world, a few in each country. They were created by the Lord to protect humanity from the creatures that lurk on the other side.

"The other side of what?" asked Starfire nervously, looking all round her as if to detect some unseen threat.

"The portal to hell." Said Ozzy in a matter of fact tone.

"That's the other thing, what portal to hell?" asked Robin "I mean if we are meant to defend the city from these things then we need to know where they are and where they are coming from."

"Why? All you need to do is kill the bastards, not explore their life story." Uttered Riley, fear lacing his voice, like bitter icing on a cake of horror.

"Because it could give us a clue as to how we should best fight these 'creatures' as you call them." Intoned Raven

" Hang on a second, me and Ozzy, need to discuss this, it is a dangerous place after all, and you ain't ready yet. By the way isn't there a green one as well, one with animal powers and shit?" asked Riley looking around for Beast Boy.

"Never mind that." Said Robin briskly " are you going to show us this portal?"

With a sigh, Riley replied " do I have a choice?"

"No"

" Alright then, I guess we've gotta show you the Helldoor, in all of its malevolent glory." Said Ozzy.

After a long and winding route through some nearby hills the four titans were led to an unimpressive looking and rather small stone circle in the midst of a small clearing. Turning dramatically Riley spoke in hushed tones.

"Behold the Helldoor!" he said gesturing dramatically towards the miniature monoliths.

The titans looked for a few seconds, the Robin spoke up " is that it?"

"what do you mean is that it? It's the portal to hell you dolt, you think that they really want to advertise to passers by? Anyway it looks better when its in use, there's flames and brimstone and all sorts of shit, looks very, very scary." Muttered Riley. " Anyway, you have seen the damm thing now, can we go?" he asked

" No" stated Raven bluntly " I need to have a look around for anything that might be helpful."

"Like what? An instruction manual?" retorted Ozzy sarcastically " what do you honestly expect to find that could be of any help to you?"

Raven sighed in defeat. "Come on then lets go back"

After the group had left on the track to the tower, the stones in the circle began to change colour from a weathered grey to a bright crimson, and started to levitate a couple of feet from the ground. Then they grew in both height and area, till they resembled a satanic Stonehenge. The ground vibrated in an unhealthy fashion and in the middle of the circle the ground vanished to reveal a vertical tunnel lit by a hellish and unnatural glow.

Out of the middle of this a large stone disk started its upwards climb to the surface, when it surfaced there was a single figure clothed all in black with a metallic S on his left breast. A mist of sulphur emerged as the figure exhaled and took in a lungful of air.

Its good to be back, thought Slade, basking in his new freedom from Hell.

They had been sent back, that was all Riley could remember, they had been sent back and he had no idea why. But there was no time for logical thought, in his minds eye he could already hear the demons as they ran up the pathway after him.

He fled, dodging through the gore covered houses, in and out of the alley ways, covered in slaughtered human effluence, like an explosion in a morgue.

Riley fled through the ravaged town and up onto the Cliffside, fatigued and tired, he could feel his body giving up the fight on him already. Pleading with god for a little more time, Riley scraped together the last scraps of energy for one last burst. However the mix of terror, lack of energy and sleep deprivation formed a mist in front of his eyes so that he couldn't see the cliff edge until he was already past it. Then falling, falling, falling.

Riley sat up with a jolt as a foreign hand touched his shoulder. The titans were crowded around his bed in their sleeping attire; the hand was Starfire's.

"You were moving around and screaming, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

Shrugging off her hand, Riley took a few breaths to calm himself and sighed "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." He said it as if to reassure himself more than anyone else.

"Very well" said Starfire "we shall leave"

As if acting on a cue from Starfire, she and the rest of the titans left the room. Riley slumped back on his bed. What was going on now was bad enough, but having past life flashbacks was more than he could handle at the moment.

Climbing out of bed and getting dressed, he donned his coat and picked up his stash tin. He checked the corridor and then ascended to the roof. He chose the side of the tower that was facing the city. Sitting down on the ledge, he extracted a pre-made reefer from the tin and sparked it up. He gazed over the still vibrant city that was neon lit before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beast Boy had gone back to his room, but sleep failed to join him, and he was left tossing and turning in his bed. Finally he admitted defeat, turning on the bedside lamp and staring up at the ceiling. 'Shit' he thought 'now insomnia, on top of everything else, fanfuckingtastic'. "Might as well get a drink" he muttered to himself. Exiting his door, he saw a figure steal across from the guest room to the stairs that led to the roof. A flash of moonlight revealed the figure to be Riley. ' what is he doing' thought Beast Boy, 'I'd better follow him'. When Riley had gone, BB traced his path up the stairs

"What are you doing up here?" came the harsh question, nearly causing Riley to fall off the edge in surprise.

Turning to face Beast Boy, Riley coughed a few times and muttered " Fucking hell man, don't do that to me, I nearly fell off the bloody ledge. Anyway what does it look like I'm doing, I'm having a quiet smoke.

Beast Boy sniffed the air a couple of time and looked sceptically at Riley. "Smells like your smoking dope."

" Could be. Any way how do you know what dope smells like."

" Just because I happen to be a super hero doesn't mean that I'm perfect."

Riley looked stunned for a few second before shrugging and offering to reefer to Beast Boy. " Ok then, sit with me and have a smoke then. What would the others do if they knew?" asked Riley quizzically

" Robin and Cy would be angry, Starfire would be upset and Raven would, actually don't know what Raven would do, probably nothing. Either that or make some kind of snappy remark, but fuck all of them. I'll do what I want." Replied Beast Boy taking the reefer " They have no idea what I've been through. What fate has dealt for me."

" You think that you have it bad? I'm a prophet for the lord and I haven't been to church since I was five. What do I know about being a messenger for the lord?" said Riley rhetorically. "Anyway how did you end up becoming a superhero then? I mean its not a job that you just fall into ya know. You don't suddenly wake up one day and think, I know I'll be a superhero."

"Don't I know it." Grumbled Beast Boy, passing the joint back to Riley " alright then. I got my powers when I was 14, just starting through puberty. I tell you, the orphanage was hell, even before I turned green. Mind you they all stopped laughing at me when I savaged some kid. And before you say anything, the bastard brought it on himself, the guy I mauled was the main cause of my problems at the orphanage. After that I left and came to Jump City. At first I was just wandering about with nothing. Then Raven came and offered me a place in the Titans, where I could find acceptance maybe even happiness."

" Has it?" asked Riley finishing the reefer and throwing it over the side of the tower. He took another out and sparked that one up as well

" To a point yes. The others accept and like me for who I am. They don't see me as a freak of some kind. But now I feel like I don't have any purpose. When there were criminals to battle and a city to save from some mental freak or another I felt alive, happy. Now I just feel bored and lonely."

" Curse of humanity mate, the curse of humanity. I take it that you don't have a girlfriend?" asked Riley

" No, women don't seem to go for me. Might be the greenness, can put some people off. Or the fangs, people tend to be a bit creeped out by them, think I'm some kind of weird vampire or something like that. Either way I don't have much luck with women." As Beast Boy spoke he seemed to shrink in stature as if closing up against the world.

" you make a good case but I think that if you went for the kind of Goth type chick, the kind who like weird things like dick piercing and waxing the gooch, and strange coloured hair, I know for a fact that they would love you."

" You think? But I don't want to pierce or wax…anything!" stated the green titan categorically

Riley handed the joint to Beast Boy and stared with closed eyes at the city. "You might not have a choice mate, women can get you to do nearly anything, they always find a way, like unrelenting beasts that attack again and again until you crumble and they get their way. Trust me, I know."

Raven awoke with a jolt. What was that? She thought. Damm it, I thought that I wouldn't have anymore sexy dreams. She wandered out of her room and into the hallway. As she wandered along the hall, Raven cast her mind back to the erotic and very vivid dream about a certain titan that she had just had. She had been sitting in the common room, when he had entered. At first she didn't notice him, as she was deep in meditation. However using all his skill, he had squatted quietly behind her until she had started to levitate to the ground. As soon as her feet had hit the floor, he pounced. Beast Boy landed squarely on the small of Ravens back causing her to A. give off a scream of surprise and B. topple face first over the back of the sofa.

"Beast Boy! You are so dead!" she threatened.

Turning her over underneath him, the green titan looked down at her, staring right into her eyes, in a fashion that made Raven give a small shudder of anticipation.

"You wouldn't hurt me that much would you Rae?" he asked with a grin, slowly and inevitably moving closer to her face.

When their lips met, Raven felt shocked at the apparent passion that her dream put into the kiss. She could still feel it tingling on her lips. After the kiss, her dream had proceeded to get steamy to the point where she jolted awake, dripping with sweat and on fire in places that she would never admit that she had, not in public anyway.

As she walked uncomfortably, the crotch of her leotard becoming ever damper as she walked down the hall, she noticed that there was a light on in the common room.

'Who the hell is going to be awake at this time?' she thought to herself.

As she came up to doorway she began to hear voices behind the door and the faint strains of DJ Shadow 'Midnight in a perfect world leaking from underneath the door.

" Mate, do you have Dynasty Warriors 4®, that's fuckin mad. you can be this mentalist wizard bloke. He's got this special power where he shoots flames out of his wand and burns the fuck out of his enemies with flames."

'That's, whatshisname, Riley.' She thought suspiciously, 'What is he doing in the common room so late at night?

Then she heard another voice, one that she recognised from her dream.

" Dude, that is the coolest thing that I've heard tonight, don't think that we do though."

Upon hearing Beast Boy's voice, she stormed into the common room determined to get to the bottom of what ever was going on, unintentionally aroused or not.

She phased through the door and was greeted with the sight of Riley and Beast Boy slumped on the couch, discussing the finer details of why Mario 64 could never beat Super Mario for the SNES. However she could tell that something was up because it was less of a discussion than Riley abusing the green titan for his claim that Mario 64 was the superior title, whilst Beast Boy was crumpled over with silent hysterics at the rant.

" I don't know what weird and messed up planet you are from you green fiend but this is earth, and on earth, Super Mario will always, always, always beat Mario 64 hands, feet and arse down. What the fuck are you doing thinking otherwise huh?" he spat out, verbally lashing Beast Boy for his stupidity.

As she took a closer look at the pair, she saw that Riley's eyes were glazed over and he had a far away look about him, like any second he was expecting to just float away whereas Beast Boy's eyes were so red that they looked almost crimson and he was slouched across the couch stuffing himself with popcorn. When Riley had calmed down, she marched across and stood facing both of them.

"What have you been doing to Beast Boy? He looks like he's been drugged." Demanded Raven, her voice rising in anger at the end.

" Excuse me? He was a willing participant, don't get so upset its only reefer. Its not like I pumped him full of smack and sold him on the streets to sex tourists! Calm the fuck down!" retaliated Riley pointing at Beast Boy

Having been unable to vent her ire at Riley, she now turned her attention to Beast Boy.

" As for you, what the FUCK are you thinking? If Robin ever finds out about this, he's gonna kick you off the team"

Beast Boy took a few seconds to digest this information, and then tried to focus his gaze on Raven and started to giggle. Raven stared at him in disgust, before turning on Riley

" I'm going to take him back to his room, then me and you are going to have a nice, long talk about what you have done to him." She growled, in tones laced with menace, like arsenic in a wedding cake.

Raven used her powers to lift the now unconscious Beast Boy down the hall and back into his room, as she deposited him on his bed, she looked him over. Raven noticed that her green friend had bulked out quite a bit over the years and puberty had been kind to him, leaving not even a small amount of acne in its wake, just a large amount of stubble which served to make him look quite sexy. As she ran her eyes up and down his body, Raven blushed, remembering her recent dream about the green titan, and decided that it was time to leave before she got tempted to see what he looked like totally nude.

Turning on her heel she stalked back to the common room, where Riley was sitting in the exact same place as before.

" What the fuck were you thinking pumping him full of drugs and warping his mind, huh?" she hissed at him, her violet eyes lit up with protective anger " I've read his mind often enough to know that he's troubled enough without you adding drugs to the mix."

"HEY, step down bitch, or I'll ruin your shit. Drugs only help, never hinder. And besides how much of his mind have you read. Cos if you had read it tonight, them you might find that he is at peace for the first time in a long fucking while." Bit back Riley, just as angry at being put on the defensive.

"I know enough about Beast Boy to realise that drugs can never do any good to anyone!"

"Just shows that you know shit all about people and shit all about drugs."

"Merely because you are a addict doesn't mean you have to infect Beast Boy as well. Just because you are unable to deal with the real world, that isn't to say that no one else can either." She spat, like a bullet from a gun.

Riley stared hard at Raven for what seemed to be an eternity before speaking again. However his tone was slow and threatening when it did arrive.

"You have no idea do you?" it was so quite that Raven could scarcely hear it. "About what?"

"About what that poor bastard has been through in his life. And you sure as shit don't know what me and Ozzy have had to deal with. But to be honest with you I don't really want to enlighten you as to my past, as for Ozzy and Beast Boy, its up to them. If they want to tell you then they will."

Far above the two fighting inhabitants of the tower, in the clouds above, a fat snowflake began its long descent to the ground, it was shortly followed by another, and another, till the sky was white with snow. This was the beginning.

" Your dependence on drugs is just showing that you have no strength of character, that you are incapable of dealing with the past, no matter how bad it may be!" stated Raven bluntly. The force that she put into these words hit Riley like a brick in the face. He sat stunned for a moment, thinking of how to put his rage into intelligible words. Then he rose to his feet, slowly, methodically but most of all threateningly. Raven backed away from his, sensing the anger pouring off him like steam. Riley started to walk towards her, she kept on backing away, as if pushed away through sheer force of rage. Raven felt the glass of the windows press into her back.

" Stay away from me, I'm warning you!" she uttered but he kept on walking, slowly and deliberately towards her, until he was just millimetres away from her face. She could smell the skunk on his breath, feel the heat from his fury.

" How dare you judge me. I've only known you for a day and you think that you can judge me as if you know me. You arrogant whore, you could never understand." With this he stalked out of the common room and left her, panting with emotion and struggling to keep control whilst all round the tower, snow danced to the ground.

" Sorry about Riley, normally he's quite a nice guy but you kind of touched a nerve."

Raven jumped, startled by the voice. Looking over to the kitchen, where the voice came from, she saw Ozzy drinking a glass of milk. He continued, "He once told me what happened to him, and it isn't nice. He still wakes up some nights screaming. Mind you neither of us has had it good."

"What happened to him?" Raven asked

"Afraid I can't tell you that. Only he can."

"What happened to you then?"

"Can I tell you later? I don't like to talk about it before I go to sleep. Bad memories."

Starfire slowly gained consciousness and looked at her clock; the red neon numbers showed her that it was half past three in the morning. Why have I awoken from my rest so early? She thought. Rising sluggishly from the bed, she donned her vibrant pink dressing gown, that Robin had given her last Christmas. It was a comfort to her whenever she felt upset or lost. Swinging her long legs to the ground, she clambered off the bed and slouched over to the curtains. Drawing them back she gasped in delighted surprise at the shroud of white snow that covered the surroundings. I must tell friend Robin about this, she thought, however a glance at the clock told her that friend Robin would probably not want to be informed of the snow at quarter to four in the morning. So instead she closed the curtains, got back into bed and started to think about the events of the past two days. She still felt worried for her friend and concerned about his state of mind, however she knew that if he was ever in real trouble then she and the others would be there for him especially Raven. It was funny when she thought about it, and she knew that she wasn't the only one to notice how much time that the telepath spent with the shape shifter. I wish that friend Raven would come to her senses and tell friend Beast Boy how she obviously feels, I believe that it would bring him great comfort. However those thoughts soon lead to thoughts of Robin, and how sweet and kind and heroically handsome that he was. This made her feel even more alone, so she decided to watch the strange programmes and creepy infomercial hosts that populate the hour of four in the morning. As she mooched towards the common room, she saw Riley stalk past, with a face like thunder, muttering curses and invectives under his breath and disappear into his room.

Upon entering the common room, Starfire was greeted with the sight of Raven trying to meditate, with a grinning Ozzy quietly laughing as he walked out of the room. Star tapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Why does friend Raven look so flustered and angry?"

" She and my mate and a bit of an argument as it were and she pissed him off too much. When that happens then he can be quite intimidating to people who don't know him, maybe because he looks like he's going to bite your throat out. He wouldn't really thought, probably. Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- Systems Online, Power Online, Body is Fully Operational-

Cyborg blinked his organic eye, stretched and greeted the day. "Wonder what its like outside, is it another nice day, like yesterday?" he pondered to himself. "Soon find out." Pulling back the curtains, Cyborg stood in shock at the already foot thick snow, that was steadily mounting on the ground "What the FUCK? It's the middle of May!"

Dawn broke rudely for the masked leader of the titans, with Cyborg pounding on his door.

"Robin, man, you gotta see this

"Fuck off CY, its five in the morning!"

"Wake up dawg, open your curtains, you have to see this."

"Not at five in the morning."

"Its snowing!"

Robin, in his sleep-addled state, took a few minutes to think about this.

"Wha?"

"I said that its snowing!"

"Cy, it's the middle of May, it can't be snowing."

"Well it is, look out the window if you don't believe me"

On the other side of the door, Cyborg heard the thump as the titans glorious leader fell out of bed, and the sound of Robin blearily dragging himself to the curtains.

"Jesus titty-fucking Christ, it is snowing!"

Within seconds Robin was at the door clad in only mask and boxers "Cy, go and get those two so called "Prophets", they have some explaining to do.

Fifteen packed and confused minutes later, a semi-conscious Ozzy and a brain dead Riley were sitting in the common room trying to understand what was going on.

"What the hell is happening, why is it snowing in the middle of May?" demanded Robin.

Ozzy was incensed. "You woke me up at five in the mother fucking morning cos, its snowing? You inhuman bastard, I am going back to bed. I don't know why its snowing, ask Riley, he knows the details, wake him up and ask him." With that he stumbled out of the room and was gone, leaving Riley slumped over the counter. Cyborg reached over and woke him, Riley leapt like he'd been shot out of a cannon.

" THE ROCKS ARE FALLING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN" screamed Riley, punching Cyborg in the face, then he woke up.

"What's going on, where am I? Is this another intervention? What happened to R2 D2™ there?"

It was Robin who answered him. " Its snowing, you are in the Titans Tower, no its not another intervention we just need to know why its snowing and Cyborg is on the floor because you hit him right in the jaw."

"Ah. Makes sense. Did Mr. Microwave try to wake me up?"

"Yep."

"Did Oz tell you to wake me up?"

"Yep."

"You must have pissed him off, didn't wake him up early did you?"

"Yeah, about five this morning."

" Ah that would do it. Anyway, its snowing because the end of the world has begun and Satan's champion has arrived back on earth, special prizes for guessing his name."

Robins eyes narrowed behind his mask "Slade." He growled

"Give that man a coconut, well done. Bugger, this was not meant to happen so soon, Oz and me are gonna have to talk to the man upstairs bout giving you some assistance, otherwise ya'll gonna get properly raped. Be back in about two hours." And with that he was gone from the room

" Ozzy, get ready, we gotta go and see the boss." Stated Riley blankly as he strolled back into the room that they shared.

"What for, you know that he hates our lack of morals, it just gives me the willies, seeing him staring over the desk at me. And when he looks down his glasses at you."

"He also hates the fact that we drink, ingest mountains of drugs and anger most of the people that we get sent to help, but this is important, its to help our prophetees, so he can't object, can he?"

"True, lets go then."

As Raven proceeded towards Beast Boy's room, she wondered briefly what she was doing "why am I going to see Beast Boy, I could just check on him telepathically. But I was going this way anyway, and besides he might be asleep and naked." The last thought stopped her dead in her tracks, "Why would I want to see him naked?" then her treacherous thoughts kicked in again, " Because, have you seen his body, don't you just want to smother him in chocolate and lick it off? And he has gorgeous eyes, just what you want to see when he's on top." The last thought made Raven turn a complete three sixty degrees and hurry back to his own room to commune with her emotions and to do some serious meditation.

The object of her affection was however unaware of the conflict with in Raven's mind, as he was wrapped up in a little erotic world populated by him and the sorceress and by strange coincidence a pot of chocolate body paint.

When he awoke from his dream, Beast Boy felt strangely refreshed and happy. "Damm I feel good. Whatever I dreamt about, I should do it more often." Swinging out of bed he scanned the floor for cleanish clothing, however he could only find a pair of jeans. He also found a lack of clean tee-shirts, but a plentiful supply of ones crusted in a fine layer of filth. " Oops, must have forgotten to put these out last laundry day, guess I gotta do them now." He muttered to himself. Bundling the manky clothing under his arm, Beast Boy walked to the laundry room and started to pile his clothes into the washing machine, setting the machine to quick wash, he settled down to wait.

"You know, I could do that much faster, if you want."

Beast Boy spun round in surprise and saw a figure clothed all in white, shining radiantly. Who was also the last person that he ever wanted to see.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the figure, curiously.

"Yes I do, and I've got to say, you have got some balls, talking to me. After what you made me do, why should I assist you in any way, shape or form?"

"Because, you don't have a choice in the matter" stated God "it's either assist me or condemn the world to hellfire and flames due to some petty grudge."

"Petty grudge? You think what I have against you is a petty grudge. You smug fuck. You know that I can count the nights where I slept properly on one hand. And that was only because I was drunk off my arse. I haven't slept without a flashback since the night. And all because you decide to try out some new weapon against Satan. Thanks a fucking bunch." Said Beast Boy bitterly.

God narrowed his eyes in annoyance "and what would have happened to your village if I hadn't? I'll tell you what. You and your family and everyone who survived the initial attack would have been taken back to hell and I think you of all people know what happens there! Anyway, without that, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't have any superpowers and you would not know Robin, Raven, Cyborg or anyone for that matter. Why? Because all of the days of your eternal soul would be spent in constant agony and despair and constant, never ending torture. So be happy and stop whining."

All the time during, the Lord's little speech, Beast Boy had been standing in front of the washing machine, god's every word like a drill in his mind, now he span round, murder in the changelings eyes, but his target was no longer there. Punching the wall in frustration, he stalked off back to his room, laundry forgotten.

Author Notes: Shablam, bet you didn't expect that. If this generates any reviewes then don't worry if I don't answer them. I will in chapter 5. Which will be along shortly. Peace out. Dannyspudge (M.D, P.hD)


End file.
